


Thunder off the Tracks

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jesse McCree has that BAMF buckle for a reason, M/M, Magic Bullshit, Poaching of Magical Creatures, Rescue Mission, The Shimada Bros are Close, Trafficking of Magical Creatures, Train Heist, Van Helsing McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse McCree. World-renowned hunter of mythical beasties, except when a sweet Kitsune hires him to rescue her dragon masters from poachers.-- -- -- -- --Done for the McHanzo Reverse Bang 2018





	Thunder off the Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! Here's the first of two Reverse Bang fics! Expect the other one closer to the end of the month! I hope you will enjoy this fic and the lovely art it was inspired by!

The train had been easy enough to locate. All Jesse McCree had to do was watch out for oddly scheduled arrivals and departures when it came to this kinda thing, after all. Not to mention, the train he had to find in question had no discernible markings or branding. At least to the untrained eye, because to anyone trained in the arcane arts, the cargo car was riddled to the nines with magical wards. Also a major tip-off. Hitching a ride before the train left the station had been no easy feat, but Jesse managed just fine.

The wind was now whipping by as Jesse worked to loosen the hatch on the roof of one of the cargo cars, careful not to lose his hat in the process. This job was a simple one. Find all the magical creatures these particular poachers had squandered away in order to sell, figure out how to set them free while this train barrelled towards its destination at 80 mph, and so forth.

Jesse will have his work cut out for him, but that’s why he was hired for this job in the first place. 

When the hatch into the cargo hold doesn’t budge, Jesse has to figure out another way into the car. Carefully, and with the help of the claws of his enchanted prosthetic, Jesse is able to inch his way over to the edge of the train car. With his free hand,many he makes sure his hat is still on his head as he judges the distance down between the cars. The ground rushing beneath the train doesn’t bother Jesse as much as it probably should, being more focused on the coupler that binds the train cars together.

It’s an Albert coupler. Meaning it will not be a simple case of unlatching a pin to unhook the cars from one another. There goes one of Jesse’s plans to get the creatures off of the train safely.

He can work on plans B through D while he figures out how he’s getting into the cargo car.

Jesse inches back towards the hatch on the roof of the train car, and since the only other option to gain access would be the sliding door on the side of the car, the hatch is Jesse’s safest way inside. He flexes the talons on his enchanted prosthetic before digging them into the metal of the hatch.

Immediately the wards cloaking the train car from scrying eyes light up around Jesse’s grip on the metal, and as the metal yields under the magic and strength of his prosthetic so does the layers of enchantments. Jesse sets his jaw and pulls at what remains of the hatch, trying not to think too much on much heavy duty spells he literally just tore through. Wards like them breaking out of nowhere is something that will not go unnoticed. Jesse will need to work fast, so much for a stealthy approach.

Not to mention, if whatever was being kept in this car needed a cloaking spell of that magnitude, plus what Jesse could only assume was an anti-divination spell as well as a transformation suppressant enchantment, then he certainly had the right train.

Jesse lowers himself into the cargo car, right on top of the largest crate in the space. Thecrate gives a dull thud under the heels of his boots, and Jesse’s presence is not unnoticed by the occupant inside. Jesse plants his feet more firmly on the crate as it shifts underneath him, the occupant having thrown itself against the side of its cage, but whatever the poachers have drugged it with has clearly sapped its strength.

Jesse kneels on top of the crate and gives it a pat, his prosthetic changing from its usual orange glow to a sickly greyish purple. Oh yeah, this place was riddled with entrapment spells and wards.

“Yeah, I know buddy, you want out. But that’s why I’m here.” Jesse whispers to reassure the occupant of the crate, “Just lemme figure out how, exactly.”

Jesse’s answer is a weak but strange, ethereal whinny, and Jesse files away in his brain that this must be the Kirin the sweet old Kitsune who gave him this job mentioned. He definitely had the right train and the right car.

Jesse hops down between the crate the one adjacent to it. The Kirin is huffing behind him, and Jesse gives it a look over through the holes in the crate that provide air. It’s as resplendent as the legends say, all golden and scaled, half dragon half deer with one elegant golden horn, and Jesse wishes he could have seen it in better circumstances. If he manages to free it, along with the other creatures sequestered from their homes, then he’s sure he will.

Jesse moves about the crates quickly as he can while trying to remain quiet. He doesn’t know if the cargo in this particular car is guarded, but he knows the poachers would be foolish to leave it unattended. Considering how high profile this group is, Jesse doubts it.

He certainly doesn’t expect to find the one guard in this car already dead, leant up against one of the unused crates and fried. Jesse just takes the opportunity to yank the keys off of the guard’s belt, the leather ruined and rendered brittle by whatever did this to him. It explains why Jesse’s entrance into the car hasn’t raised more alarm.

Considering the stench of roasted flesh and ozone, the guard’s death was incredibly recent. Jesse looks up at the ceiling of the train car, at the ruined wards he’s torn through. Could explain Mr. Toasty, the magic the wards were suppressing is no doubt the cause of death. It means Jesse is close to the main reason he is here.

The Kitsune had warned Jesse to arm himself with magic to protect from lightning. Her masters were very fond of frying their enemies. Especially the elder. _Nothing_ , she had warned him, _angers a Storm Dragon more than a slight such as a lowly human poacher thinking they can simply sell a dragon as a pretty trinket or something to be hunted for sport._

Jesse had taken her warning to heart, and evidently, it was much needed. He’ll have to get her a nice gift basket for the heads up when he returns her masters to Japan. Hopefully, they won’t think he’s another guard coming in to check on them and fry him too.

At least the fried remains of the guard points Jesse in the right direction. There’s a small clearing devoid of boxes and crates to the left of where the poor wretch has expired, and Jesse steps over him to inch into the free space. From here, most of the crates are behind Jesse, and a handful are now in front of him. The two that catch his eye are right front and centre now, the wood alight with sickly grey-purple runes that are pulsing as they try to keep the occupants contained, energy just oozing off of the magic etchings like smoke.

The guard was only the beginnings of escape, it seems.

Jesse can feel the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end and the scent of ozone worsens. He makes a decision to make himself known before he too is fried. Quickly he walks forwards and raps on the top of the crate, hissing when his prosthetic sparks as it comes into contact with the runes.

“Easy there, fella. I’m on your side. Can’t exactly get ya free if I’m fried too, like our buddy over there.” Jesse announces, smoothes a hand over the top of the right crate as he studies the arcane etchings up close.

These ones are incredibly strong transformation preventing magicks, but not quite equipped to dampen a storm dragon’s natural lightning abilities. Jesse looks back at the poor sod who got guard duty. He wouldn’t put it past this poaching group to purposely _overlook_ such a thing to get rid of any liabilities or just shorten the list of people who get a cut in the operation. Jesse almost feels a little sorry for the poor bastard. But only a little. The less trouble Jesse has to deal with in the long run, the better.

With that Jesse turns his attention back to the crate and kneels down before it, tracing the claws of his prosthetic along the runes of the spells to find the weakest point to break the spells and to look for hidden traps in the arcane text. There is layers upon layers of text to sift through, mixed and matched with different sized etchings. Whoever placed these knew their stuff.

Too bad for them that Jesse does too.

Jesse finds the rune he’s looking for, smirks as he digs the claw of his prosthetic through it, disarming one of the trap spells. It’s not designed to destroy the crate or its living cargo, just incinerate whoever tried to pry the crate open. Jesse finds the same rune on the other crate. He spends a few precious moments checking them both over for any other hidden nasty surprises. 

With most of the traps disarmed, Jesse works on opening the crates. With the strength of his prosthetic at his disposal, the wood gives away easily, and soon enough he’s sliding both lids to the side and taking a step back to take in the state of the captives.

Both of the Shimada dragon brothers are thankfully no worse for wear other than being bound by ropes and paper talismans and stuffed in a box. The younger seems in better spirits then the older, and decidedly more human looking. Jesse’s read enough on dragons to know that the older and more powerful they are, the harder time they have containing such power in a human guise. The only dead give away that the younger of the brothers is even a dragon at all is his little horns, tail and the scaled pointed ears. Eyes and claws if you got close enough to notice, Jesse supposes. The older brother’s heritage is more plain, aside from his far more prominent horns and tail his lower legs are completely scaled and ending in three toes with razor sharp claws.

“Look, Hanzo.” the younger—Genji, if Jesse recalls correctly— voices cheerily, smirks over at Jesse, “A knight in shining armour, just for us! A little bit of a spin on the tale though, wouldn’t you agree~?”

Jesse has to laugh as he comes closer to the crate with Genji inside, “Pretty sure the dragons in those tales didn’t get swept away in the middle of the night either.”

“The dragons in those tales were not betrayed by those they trusted most.” The elder—Hanzo— snarls low, in a voice that rolls like thunder. It sends a shiver down Jesse’s spine, one he’s not got time to decipher.

“Yeah, yer housekeeper, the sweet old kitsune told me ‘bout that when she hired me ta find ya.” Jesse says conversationally as he works to rid the younger dragon brother of the talismans and ropes binding him, “Real shitty, that. Especially when that gal had been working for you for what…”

“Seven years.” Genji replies with a frown, scrambling out of the crate once Jesse releases him from his bonds. He stretches with a content chitter sound and cracks his neck. “We assume she’s on this train.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” Jesse moves to work on releasing Hanzo, giving the elder dragon sibling a respectful tip of his hat and a wink, “My guess with a haul like this,” Jesse nods in the direction of the Kirin’s crate, “they have all hands on deck.”

“We figured we were not the only ones stolen from our beds.” Hanzo tilts his head to study Jesse disarming the talismans and the dragon's horns scrape agains the roof of the crate. The sound causes Jesse to lift his head and the two lock eyes for a second. Jesse ducks his head back down to continue his work, and Hanzo continues, “We could hear the Kirin, but we do not know of the others. Or if the others still live.”

“Yeah, that’s somethin’ we gotta figure out. I was hired ta find you two, anything else I free or find alive is just icing on top.” Jesse thinks for a moment as one of the paper talismans binding Hanzo’s legs burns away in his prosthetic grasp, and he sweeps his hat off his head and gives a small bow to the dragon before him, “Name’s Jesse McCree, by the way.”

“Shimada Hanzo.” The eldest dragon replies smoothly, “But I assume Miss Emi has already made you aware of that.”

“She mighta, but I always found that introductions are better in person.” Jesse can’t help but lift his eyes off the next set of ropes at Hanzo’s elbow to send an easy smile Hanzo’s way. “Nice ta meet ya, Hanzo.”

“Unfortunate circumstances for a first meeting.” Hanzo rumbles in reply, stretching his arms out and then rubbing his scaled wrists when Jesse finally works the ropes loose. Jesse catches sight of long razor sharp claws when Hanzo flexes them. “Especially because I had assumed you were another guard approaching at first. I nearly fried you.”

“Then we would have had to escape all on our own.” Genji pipes up, sending a teasing smirk towards his older brother, “Then we wouldn’t have met this cute hunter.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and takes Jesse’s offered hand when he extends it towards the dragon. Jesse helps Hanzo to his feet, holding him steady when he sways, the long time cramped in the crate not very kind to him most likely. Genji’s smirk only widens when neither Jesse or Hanzo are looking at him.

“Pretty sure y'all wouldn’t have met me if your housekeeper hadn’t hired me. Rescuin’ creatures normally ain’t my schtick. Your lil’ brother is right, I’m a hunter. Dunno why your Kitsune friend needed my help, she’s got eight tails.” Jesse says conversationally, letting go of Hanzo once the elder dragon is steady on his feet. “Though, I think she said somethin’ about the poachers and that they’d jus’ see through her illusions and fox fire.”

“She’s four years from her ninth tail.” Hanzo rolls his eyes and dusts himself off, “It’s likely she didn’t wish to risk losing one.”

“The kitsune equivalent of two weeks from retirement.” Genji helpfully adds with a smirk.

Jesse huffs a laugh and looks around the space of the train car, gaze calculative. It’s wonderful that the dragon brothers are alright, but he still needs to get them off the train entirely. And anything and anyone else that still lives and _especially_ the Kirin, if he can. The last thing he wants is to leave such a powerful being as a Kirin in the poacher’s hands.

Plus there is nothing in the contract saying he can’t royally screw with the poacher’s plans. Jesse would consider this little excursion a jackpot if he could get rid of them too. Jesse looks back to the dragon brothers, who seem to be waiting on him for the next step in escape. Might as well ask their help.

“I reckon you boys are owed your dues from these pricks.” Jesse starts, grinning when both Hanzo and Genji seem to perk up in response, their pupils thinning even further into slits, “What do you say about rainin’ on their parade after we free the others?”

Hanzo practically purrs, eyes flashing blue for the briefest second, eager for the chance at vengeance at those who chose to stuff him and his brother away like common dogs, “What do you have in mind?”

“Free the others, unhook this car, an’ then make sure these traffickin’ jackasses never see the light o’ day again?” Jesse flicks his coat, shows off Peacekeeper at his side, and tips his hat at Hanzo, “Its been real long since this cowboy ran a good ol’ fashioned train heist.”

Genji looks absolutely ecstatic at the prospect, and turns huge pleading eyes to Hanzo, “ _Anija_ , we _have_ to.”

“We do.” Hanzo agrees as he turns to Jesse, “A great slight has been made against my brother and myself. I will see the ones responsible punished.”

“Music to my ears, Darlin’.” Jesse grins wickedly, “Now, if you both would be so kind as to aid me in checkin’ on the others, I would much appreciate it. Jus’ be on the guard for anyone comin’ in ta check on the cargo. I wasn’t very subtle breakin’ in.”

Both Hanzo and Genji nod in agreement, and devise a plan to search the remaining crates quickly before they make their next move against their captors. Their search does not bring them much joy; many of the other creatures were slain before they were loaded on the to train, the crates housing the bodies are marked with preservation runes and cold magics. Jesse and the brothers avoid those crates to save time looking for others.

Jesse comes across a mason jar inside a crate with a whirling darkness inside as he searches around, and as he lifts to inspect it Genji peers over at him curiously over the tops of other crates.

“Know what this is?” Jesse asks, holds it out for the younger dragon to inspect.

Genji takes one look at it and nods, “An Enenra. Hanzo told me about those, a long time ago. They appear when farmers burn the remains of their crop after harvest.”

“They malicious?” Jesse asks again, motions for the jar to be handed back over.

“Not at all.” Genji hands Jesse the jar again, “I would wait to let it go though, I would hate for it to get stuck in here and if we release it while the train is moving it is only going to blow away. That would be very rude.”

Jesse huffs a laugh and tucks the jar away for safe keeping, “Noted.”

The rest of the hasty search has mixed results. Jesse is nearly bisected by what he learns from the brothers is a Kuchisake-onna, after he thought he was just being polite to her. They sealed her back in the box she was trapped in and doubled the wards keeping her inside. Both Genji and Hanzo chastise him heavily against entertaining the split-face woman again, and tell him tricks to avoid being cut in two or gaining a gory smile like hers as they finish up the search. Jesse keeps note to carry candies for her in case he comes across her again once he gets the captives back home.

The Kirin, Hanzo and Genji themselves, the Enenra, Kuchisake-onna, and a strange monkey-raccoon dog-tiger-snake hybrid Hanzo helpfully informs him is called a Nue are all that remains alive of the poacher’s raid. The crates not marked by wards or the preservation spells are carrying stolen goods, many of which are priceless artefacts owned by many of the poacher’s victims. Hanzo sets all that belonged to himself and Genji aside to recollect later.

Now it is time to execute phase two of escape. Since Jesse already made the hole on the roof of the train car, it gives them a path up to the top of the train. There’s also the side door on the car, which they’ll open to allow the Kirin free at least. The Nue and Kuchisake-onna might be too dangerous to just release willy-nilly, but Hanzo and Genji assured that the Kirin wouldn’t be an issue.

“It might prove beneficial to have such a creature on our side.” Hanzo tells Jesse as he and Genji work the side door of the car loose. It slide open with a screeching shudder, and both brother’s shield their eyes from the sudden sunlight streaming into the car. “I’m surprised these fools were not immediately cursed for their transgressions against such a being.”

“Kirin that powerful?” Jesse asks, climbing on top of the Kirin’s crate once more. “Prob’ly why they gone and drugged the poor thing.”

He reaches down a hand to help the brothers up. Genji ignores him in favour of clambering up himself but Hanzo takes the offered hand.

“Kirin are one of few creatures more powerful than Genji and I.” Hanzo answers, allowing Jesse to help pull him up. “I’ve no doubt they lost some of their numbers attempting to capture it. If they didn’t lose any to the Kuchisake-onna.”

Jesse subconsciously rubs a hand across his mouth and suppresses a shudder. Hanzo notices and gives him an awkward pat pat on the shoulder to comfort as he settles on top of the crate next to Jesse. Genji takes the opportunity to peek up through the hole Jesse had made earlier.

“What else is more powerful then you?” Jesse changes the subject, but makes no move to shake Hanzo’s hand off his shoulder. The touch is nice. He tries not to think about when the last time he felt a gentle touch.

“Phoenixes.” Hanzo answers, “Though Genji says they’re cheating on the principle they can’t actually die.

“That _is_ cheating.” Genji chirps from up top, “As much as I would list off all the reasons why, to allow you more time to flirt with the cute human, Hanzo,” Genji pops back down into the dark of the train car and looks to them both with a grim expression, “I think they finally noticed you broke their spells. We’ve got company incoming.”

Jesse for a split second can see a little bit of pink on Hanzo’s scaled cheeks before the elder dragon snarls lowly.

“Let them come.” Hanzo growls out, flexes his claws against the wood of the crate under him. “I will show them how unwise it was to draw the ire of a dragon.”

“Oh, Anija, _we_ will.” Genji grins and flexes his own claws. “They were foolish to anger two.”

Jesse, for his part, has drawn Peacekeeper from her holster and checks the amount of bullets in her chamber, “I got a bone or two ta pick with ‘em myself. I’mma let our good Kirin friend go though. Think one o’ ya can stop the train?”

“Oh, that's child’s play.” Genji grins wickedly. “I’m tired of being cramped in this tiny humanoid form anyway. I wanna feel the wind in my scales. Will you be joining me, Anija? I think it’s looking a little dry out there.”

“I think they indeed could use some rain.” Hanzo returns Genji’s grin, his eyes flashing blue as a thunder rolls outside and the sky darkens.

Jesse just looks on in awe as rain begins to plink audibly against the top of the train car, rainwater spilling into the interior through the hole in the roof.

Hanzo turns to Jesse and gives him a considering look and a smirk, “Not afraid to get a little wet, I hope.”

“Jus’ as long as it ain’t a cold rain, I’ll be fine.” Jesse assures him, “Y’all go on ahead, just save some o’ them bastards for me.”

“No promises!” Genji calls as he springs up out of the hole.

There’s a flash of brilliant green before Genji’s manic laughter is replaced with a roar. Jesse has to cover his ears while Hanzo’s merely twitch. Gunfire starts up shortly after.

“He’ll be fine?” Jesse asks as he moves to the edge of the crate to pry it open for the Kirin, “I dunno how much heat these assholes are packing.”

“Your meagre human weaponry is no match for dragonscale, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Hanzo replies, raising to peek up out of the hole his brother had exited moments before, “Now, if they have scale piercing weaponry or those versed in arcana… now that’s where issues will arise.”

“Once I’m topside I can take care o’ any of those types for ya, if ya need.” Jesse offers as the wood of the crate cracks under his prosthetic and the door opens for the Kirin. “I’d hate for somethin’ ta happen to either o’ ya.”

“We’ll be fine, McCree.” Hanzo’s tail flicks and he offers a pointed smile to the hunter in turn, “I would worry after yourself. You’re not as sturdy as my brother or myself.”

Jesse huffs and peers over the side of the crate to check on their Kirin friend. It peers warily up at him and Jesse gives it a two fingered salute, to which the creature huffs and flicks its ears. When Jesse lifts his head to turn back to Hanzo, the elder dragon is already disappearing out of the hatch. Jesse makes to follow, and peers up out of the hole to take in the situation.

A huge green dragon with a fiery orange mane that can only be Genji floats closer to the front of the train, trying to get his claws on the engine. There are flashes of light as Genji’s claws rake across the sides; it’s warded against damage. Of course it is. Jesse clambers up onto the top of the train, holds his hat to his head against the rain and wind. No plan of his can ever go that easy, can it?

Hanzo himself has already made his way two cars ahead, his clawed feet giving him advantage on the slippery metal. Jesse watches the elder dragon slice clean through an assailant in his way before lightning seems to arc off his form. In a flash, bright blue and so sudden Jesse has to shield his eyes, Hanzo’s humanoid form is replaced with another huge dragon, blue scaled and golden maned.

The Hanzo dragon roars to Genji, and they both circle the engine of the train, snarling. Genji grips the engine itself, and Hanzo the car just behind it. Jesse quickly hops to the next car and then the next as this happens, firing Peacekeeper at some of the poachers attempting to make their way to the roof of the train. They tumble off the side of the cars and onto the muddy ground rushing below.

Up ahead, Hanzo digs his back legs into the dirt, and Genji pulls. The train wheels screech at the sudden obstacle provided by the dragons, a horrific cacophony heard even underneath the rumble of thunder. It’s followed by the crack of the link between the two cars snapping under the strength of the dragon brothers. Genji tosses the engine aside unceremoniously, and it bounces across the ground, flashing as the wards that protect it from damage attempt to keep up as it rolls to a stop a good half mile away.

Hanzo’s car still clutched within his claws is not much better, crushed as it is under the strength of the elder dragon. It doesn’t help Jesse though, the sudden stop sets in motion a chain reaction through the rest of the cars, all of them clanging together violently and sending a shudder through the entire line. Jesse slips a little and only just manages to catch himself from falling off the train entirely by means of digging his prosthetic’s claws into the metal.

Unfortunately a window opens up right next to where Jesse is sprawled against the side of the train, and a poacher peeks out with a gun aimed at Jesse. Fortunately, he’s right at Jesse’s kicking height, and receives a boot to the face. The same poacher also makes an incredibly handy step stool to help Jesse start to climb back onto the top of the train car.

Jesse gets to think he’s in the clear for all of five seconds when a gun is cocked audibly and pointed down at his face. Jesse just rolls his eyes up at the man with the gun, grabs his ankle and pulls him down off the train. He hits the muddy ground with a thud, and just as Jesse rights himself and readies Peacekeeper to finish him off, the Poacher is stomped upon by four golden hooves, the Kirin finally out of it’s crate.

“Hey buddy!” Jesse cheerily calls down to it, “Glad to see you’re okay!”

All he gets in reply is a whinny and the shake of the Kirin’s head. Jesse just gives it a tip of his hat and turns back towards what remains of the front of the train. There still looks to be a few stragglers around, magic users, and a few other grunts. Jesse figures whoever had been in the engine car is long gone after being tossed around like that.

The rain is still an issue, but Jesse makes his way to the concentration of the fighting, putting a bullet through two poachers attempting to conjure an arcane net around Hanzo.

“Just in time, hunter!” Genji’s crows, his voice just as booming as the thunder, “We thought you had decided to kick back and relax and let us handle the rest of the filth.”

“Me? Relax?” Jesse takes his hat off and places it over his chest, exaggerating offence, “I’ll have ya know, good sir dragon that there ain’t a day in my life where I know the meaning of the term.”

“You and Hanzo can figure it out together then.” Genji teases, flicking a poacher off the top of the train with his tail.

“Eh, might as well. I gotta escort you two back home. It’s in the contract Miss Emi made up.” Jesse reloads Peacekeeper, rolling under a sweep of Hanzo’s claws as the elder dragon fends off Poachers trying to use the opportunity to incapacitate Jesse, “That sound good to you, Hanzo?”

“I like fine sake.” Hanzo replies by way of answer.

“I’ll find ya the best sake I can, my treat.” Jesse vaults over Hanzo’s long scaled body and fans the hammer into a few more Poachers. One of these bastards must be using a duplication spell, because there seems to be no end to them. “I think ya deserve it, after being cooped up in that damn box.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Hanzo chuffs, the corners of his mouth quirked in a fanged smile.

“O’ course. I’mma man of my word.” Jesse tips his hat towards the huge dragon after reloading Peacekeeper once more, “Now if ya both would be so kind as to provide me with cover? I gotta whittle down the numbers here.”

Jesse flicks Peacekeeper’s chamber closed, rises to his feet and concentrates. Like this, it’s like he can’t feel the rain at all, and he’s back home. Dry desert air surrounds him, and a tumbleweed rolls past. It’s just him, and the remaining poachers.

A six versus one high noon duel.

Jesse sees red, slams his prosthetic hand down on Peacekeeper’s hammer as fast as the lightning that arcs off the scales of a storm dragon. Six men fall, four more flicker from existence without the spellcaster maintaining the spell. Jesse blows smoke off of Peacekeeper’s barrel and holsters her.

“Not bad.” Hanzo’s huge dragon head rumbles right next to Jesse, scaring him out of his moment.

His bright eyes flicker with amusement as Jesse dramatically clutches a hand to his heart, “Warn a fella!”

He playfully swats at Hanzo with his hat, only for Genji to nose him from behind and shove him to fall against Hanzo’s snout. Jesse playfully kicks at Genji’s dragon face as he rights himself.

“Okay, okay, get.” Jesse swats his hat in Genji’s direction now, “We gotta look for stragglers an’ get the heck outta here.”

Finding those who cowered from the sudden appearance of the two dragon brothers doesn’t take long. Soon the Poachers are routed from the wreckage of the train, and Genji and Hanzo move the cars off of the track so no further wrecks are caused, and after much deliberation, decide to notify the authorities of the wreckage and what occurred after they are long gone from the site. With ample instruction not to open the crates with the Nue and Kuchisake-onna inside, and further instruction to send the two creatures back to Japan safely.

The Kirin was nice enough to give them a lift to the nearest city at least, before it simply ascended into the sky, free of the wards that bound it to earth when the Poachers trapped it in the crate. Jesse feels a little humbled that it even stayed as long as it had to make sure the three of them were safe and sound back in civilization.

One long boat ride later sees both dragon brothers safe at home in their grand castle in Hanamura. The Kitsune, Miss Emi, frets over them both, _especially_ Genji, before she hands Jesse the payment he’s due. He’s invited for dinner on top of it too, a celebration for the safe return of the dragons. Jesse’s not one to pass up dinner, so he stays.

It’s later in the evening, after the feast, where Jesse excuses himself to go smoke out on the engawa. The click of claws on the wooden flooring and the slide of the shoji door are the only signs that he’s got company before Hanzo settles down next to Jesse. His long hair is pulled over his shoulders in inky rivers, and Jesse admires the elder dragon discreetly from underneath his hat.

“You should let the Enenra out, before you forget.” Hanzo chastises, producing a bottle of sake out of seemingly nowhere and settling it and two cups between them.

“Oh, shit.” Jesse swears, digs around his pouches to find the mason jar containing the Enenra, and pops the lid after settling it a bit away from himself.

Immediately the smoke creature curls into the air, and Jesse swears he spots a few smiling faces in the wafts of smoke. Next to him, Hanzo pours the sake for them both.

“Thought I owed you some sake?” Jesse takes the offered cup from Hanzo and sips at it.

“You do. I had this on hand already.” Hanzo sips at his own sake, “I’m still holding you to your end of the deal.”

Jesse laughs, “O’course.”

They sit in companionable silence, watching the growing city below the hilltop castle glitter in the night. Jesse puffs on his cigarillo, offers it to Hanzo who accepts. When he blows the smoke out, a flicker of lightning magic follows, the tiny billow of smoke turning into a small storm cloud. Jesse smiles as Hanzo hands him back the cigarillo.

“Never seen anyone like you, gotta admit. You an’ your brother are somethin’ else.” Jesse wonders aloud, “Glad I got to ya both in time.” 

“I am grateful as well.” Hanzo swirls the sake in his cup, “You didn’t have to come to our aid, but you did.”

“Never was one ta let good people go out in shitty situations like that.” Jesse admits.

“I can tell.” Hanzo looks over at Jesse, and then to the mason jar, “You know, in some variations of their story, Enenra are spirits of the undead rising from hell. They say in those instances, only the pure of heart can see them.”

“Oh.” Jesse blinks, and looks over to his smokey friend.

The Enenra merely just dances in the soft breeze. Though sometimes it wafts closer to Jesse, and he sends a questioning look Hanzo’s way. The dragon merely chuckles and plucks the cigarillo from Jesse’s lips, and tosses it into the mason jar. The Enenra seems to dance happily in response.

“The feed on combustible materials.” Hanzo explains, “If you desire to take it with you, a fireplace will make a suitable home. I think it’s become attached to you.”

“Aw well, guess if it really wants to come along.” Jesse muses. “Dunno if I got a fireplace for it though. Kinda jus’ drift along.”

Hanzo hums in thought, “Well, if you find yourself drifting back this way, Hanamura and Shimada Castle are open to you.”

“That’s real sweet o’ ya, Hanzo. Thank you.” Jesse says, genuinely touched.

“It’s only because he wants you around more!” Genji suddenly calls from behind, both Hanzo and Jesse whipping around to spot the younger dragon’s shit eating grin through a slightly cracked open shoji screen.

Hanzo moves towards the shoji screen, face bright red and stormy, and it slams shut, Genji’s cackles not at all dampened behind the walls as he makes a mad dash away. Jesse just laughs and grabs Hanzo’s arm gently before he gets too far. 

“Easy now, he’s teasin’. S’what little brothers do.” Jesse soothes, pulling Hanzo back down next to him.

Hanzo only huffs, still embarrassed, though he looks over to Jesse. He fidgets with the sleeves of his yukata and huffs again. He sits tall suddenly, flicks his tail and turns towards Jesse.

“Would you be opposed?” Hanzo asks.

“Opposed ta what?”

“Courtship.” Hanzo states, studying Jesse closely.

“With you?” Jesse asks, too shocked to speak any other words, his question wrought with disbelief. “Ain’t I, I dunno, not worthy?”

Hanzo grumbles but looks to Jesse sternly, “You’ve proven yourself incredibly talented and resourceful. A skilled warrior, with a good head on your shoulders. By all means, you could have turned down the contract Miss Emi provided for you. But you chose to aid someone in need.” A slight flush returns to Hanzo’s cheeks that isn’t a result of the sake, darkening the skin underneath cerulean scales, “I desire a mate with those qualities.”

“Huh.” Jesse is still dumbstruck, can only stare at the dragon next to him like a deer caught in the headlights. “Me?”

“Yes.” Hanzo replies, exasperated, “You. You _should_ be honoured, by all means. It’s taken Miss Emi almost seven hundred and fifty years to— wait a moment. Can I see your contract that Miss Emi drew up?”

“Sure. Iff’n ya wanna.” Jesse fishes out his copy of it, all three pages of it, “First two pages are straight forward, but the third I could never make heads or tails of. I think it’s written in an ancient dialect of Japanese.”

Hanzo glances at it, and groans, “Because it is.”

“Okay. Gonna clue me in?”

Hanzo sends Jesse a little rueful smile, “Aside from being our housekeeper, Miss Emi is a matchmaker. That last sheet is your compatibility, with me.”

“Oh.” Jesse looks out into the night, then back at Hanzo, “So that mean you’re takin’ all of what you just said back?”

“Of course not.” Hanzo scoffs, “It’s taken Miss Emi _seven hundred and fifty years_ to find a match I would actually consider.”

“I’ll take it as the utmost compliment, Darlin’.” Jesse reaches over and takes Hanzo’s hand, brings it to his lips to press a kiss to each knuckle, “Lookin’ forwards to learnin’ more ‘bout ya.”

“As I will look forward to knowing more about you, Jesse McCree.” Hanzo purrs, pulling their joint hands back towards him to place kisses along Jesse’s knuckles.

The two of them chat long into the night, sharing sake and stories between them. The certainly interesting beginnings of a long courtship for them both, but a happy one. One of course, that included much relentless teasing from a certain younger dragon brother and many smug looks from a very satisfied housekeeping Kitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I hope you enjoyed that as much as I had a heck of a time writing it!
> 
> The art is done by my wonderful partner [BeetleKnee](http://beetleknee.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
